Modern embroidery is commonly created on sewing equipment that pairs a sewing mechanism with a means for synchronously moving a textile beneath that sewing mechanism. More specifically, a textile is moved in forward, back, left, or right directions while the sewing mechanism embeds stitches of thread within that textile having locations dictated by the aforementioned movements. Thus, as the process progresses a pattern of stitching emerges that is designed to represent a particular image or graphic. Embroidered designs are quite common on a wide variety of garments or products such as baseball caps, sweaters, or golf shirts. Furthermore, these designs are often produced such that they contain a variety of different thread colors to best represent the aesthetics of the graphic being depicted. For example, an embroidery design depicting the image of a basketball might use orange thread stitching to depict the round circular area of the ball and then use smaller black thread stitching to depict the outline and other black lines that are present within the ball's image. Thus, two different thread colors, orange and black, are utilized to create embroidery representing the basketball design. As designs become more complex or sophisticated, designs may require an even greater number of different thread colors. In fact, many embroidery designs may require more than a dozen unique colors of thread to be produced, where each different part of the design is embroidered using a different thread color.